


Noticed

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dusttale Sans - Freeform, F/M, Not canon though, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set in Skeletons and the Not Pot Dealer universe, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Gore Level: HighGraphic mentions of blood and bodily harm





	1. Chapter 1

You had lived in this crazy house for six months now. It was six months of getting japed, hard work, some interesting times, and dealing with a bunch of skeletons who were far more prone to fights than anything else. You weren’t sure what had possessed you to actually stay after a certain fiasco you all agreed to forget about happened, but your bags were unpacked and your name was on the new chore chart that Edge had set up for everyone. It was like you never left, and things were pretty much better for it. 

Oh, there was still unadulterated chaos in this little house that you lived in. Actually, you were sure that chaos was just deep in these guys bones. Sans always managed to find weird places to sleep, and Red had taken to avoiding you like the plague, and there were the times that Mutt made a point of switching the salt with the sugar…

But it wasn’t the worst possible thing to happen. 

That part was far behind you all, and now things were going to be better for now on. 

Everyone had promised that much. 

You yawned and leaned your head against the cold window. Summer had begun moving into fall nowadays. You’d seen a sale for some pumpkin spice doughnuts in your email, and Papyrus had picked up a big bottle of pumpkin spice creamer the last time he had gone out to the store. Even a few of your plants were starting to sputter and die out as the nights became colder, and the sun stopped blazing down in the flower garden just off from the shaded back porch. 

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

The phone was buzzing on the table, and you caught it before it could crash to the floor and break the already cracked screen. You typed in the numerical code, and began rummaging through the text that Emily sent. It was just a few pictures of her and her girlfriend drinking shots on a beach. They’d gone to see Emily’s family in California, and they were bragging about all the cool things they got to do. 

This was totally revenge for that one time Sans teleported you to Hawaii, and you wouldn’t stop sending them pictures of every single beach you went to. 

Revenge was warm and beach like. 

You sighed and set the phone back on the table, before dragging over your slice of cake. It was your favorite flavor, and Sans had bought you a slice when he went out for a burger earlier. You popped a bit into your mouth, and moaned as the flavors swirled in your mouth and made your brain all sorts of endorphins. It had to have been sweetened with some sort of magic or something. Cake never made you feel so happy, or warm, in your entire life. 

Your unoccupied hand reached out for your phone, and you began texting Sans when you heard the light click of the backdoor opening. You finished up your text, and twisted around, just for your eyes to widen and the phone to drop out of your hand with a loud crack. 

Addict was standing in the doorway with a bottle of water. His face was buried into the ever present scarf around his neck, and his Christmas colored eyelight was glued to the tiled floor. However, that wasn’t what scared the ever living shit out of you…

Instead, it was the floating skull that looked so much like Papyrus’s face you wanted to vomit. There were cracks along his skull, and the thick red gloves he had was covered in a thin film of dust. 

“A-Addict.”

He didn’t look up from the floor. “what?” 

“T-there’s… Well, you know…. I…” How did you explain that there was a floating skull that was petting his hood? That would probably sound utterly crazy to the resident whack job. “Do you want some cake? Sans bought me some, and I don’t think I can finish the whole thing on my own. You know?” 

Ever so slowly he looked up from whatever was so interesting on the floor. He stared at you for one long moment, before shuffling over to the cabinets and stealing a fork from the drawer poised under them. The skull followed him the entire time like some kind of macabre balloon attached to the skeleton’s wrist. It was one of the strangest things that you had ever seen in your entire life. 

Your shoulder stiffened when he sat down across from you, and began taking small bites from the thick slice of cake. A long cobalt blue tongue licks the crumbs from his fork, before slipping back into the dark abyss that was his mouth. 

“starin’ mighty hard.”

Your skin jumped when he spoke and your gaze slipped from his and the weird skull, and back to the cake that desperately desired your attention. “S-sorry. Didn’t mean to be rude.” 

“mhm. s’what they all say.” 

“Hey, I’m being honest!” You sighed and stabbed the cake. “I really am trying to keep my promise. To try and be more honest with your guys.” 

“... look at me.” 

You did as you were told, and you found a bit of cake only inches in front of your face. “Um…”

“open your mouth.” 

You popped your mouth open, and he shoved the cake inside the open orifice. You chewed and swallowed, before even more cake was shoved inside your maw. It didn’t take long for him to feed you the entire cake, leaving behind a blue plate filled with crumbs and smudges of icing. 

“see. not hard.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “What wasn’t hard.” 

A smirked picked up on the edges of his sharp smile. “you being honest. wanted to spend time with me, right?” 

Your eyes flicked from the skull that hadn’t stopped staring at you this entire time, and back down to Addict’s grinning face. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s it! I don’t see you too much. Where do you even go all the time?” 

“shed.”

“Why?”

“it’s quiet.” He shrugged. “better than listening to the others bicker and make a mess. so i go to the shed and read in there until the others all leave the house. better that way.” 

“You could just leave the house too,” You said. “Sans lifted the ban and everything. You could go to a park, or hang out at the woods-” 

“bad idea.” 

“Why do you say that.” 

The edges of that sharp grin turned down again. “just is, dollface. not good for me to hang around humans all the time.”

Your eyebrows furrowed at his dull words. “Even Axe and Jaws hang out at the park sometimes. They get all riled up just from the smell of blood. Pretty sure you’re a little more normal than they are.” 

Addict stared at you for one long moment, before that smirk curled up on his face again. His shoulders shook, and his eye light became bigger and bigger in the dark depths of his skull. “oh, you’re just a fucking dumbass, ain’t ya?” 

“...”

He waved you off with a flippant hand, and pushed himself up with the other. The salt and pepper shakers on the table shook with the force of his movements. “don’t go talking about shit you know nothing about, dollface. that’s how you’ll end up dead, go it?” 

“Yeah…” Your fingers curled into the soft fabric of your sweatpants. “Loud and clear, Addict.” 

“good.” 

_ Oh look, you scared the little human. What a bad brother I have!  _

Your eyes widened and you looked up sharply. The floating skull was still staring at you with those empty sockets, and was giving a high pitched laugh that reminded you of Papyrus’s, but was so distorted it was nauseating just to listen to. It reminded you of those strange backward conspiracy theory songs that your mother used to be so invested in, and insisted on watching at midnight. 

You swallowed thickly, and pushed yourself onto your shaking legs. “I-I think I’m just gonna go la down for a bit.” You waved half heartedly as you left the kitchen. “See you around, Addict.”

* * *

 

 

Addict knew that the human had taken to avoiding him. 

It was two weeks since the encounter in the kitchen, and he had hardly seen the human’s fleshy self cross his path. He knew she was still around, of course. He could smell her soft scent when she bathed, and would find her laundry in the washer when he bothered to do his own clothes. He would occasionally hear Axe talking about this or that concerning the human when the two bothered to hang out together. 

It was fucking infuriating. 

He didn’t love the human or anything. He wasn’t like Blackberry or Axe’s brother. He didn’t want her writhing under him, or making his nest a bit less lonely with her presence. However, he wouldn’t say that he didn’t want to just listen to her idle chatter about nothing, or just the companionable silence that could be found from watching the clouds make their way through an early morning sky. 

“maybe I shouldn’t have insulted her.”

He knew the human didn’t like being insulted, and he really did try to keep those sorts of things to a minimum. But no, he was just too stupid to keep his mouth shut and anger in check. Now he ruined one of the damn good things he had in his pathetic life. It wasn’t entirely his fault though, she just didn’t get that humans were…

That they took so much.

Take, take, take, take, take, take!

They did nothing but take, and then wanted to beg for forgiveness and pretend that they were innocent the entire time! Using tears and other people as shields, people that didn’t deserve to get cut down, but needed to because the virus was woven so damn deep…

_ Isn’t she like that too? _

He dropped his hands from his skull, and stare at the remains of his brother. That skull was sporting his usual smile and curious look. “... no. she’s not.” 

_ How do you know? You JUST said humans are bad.  _

“she’s different.” 

_ One human can’t be different, Sans. She’s either bad or just not human!  _

“that’s…”

Was that even true? Someone could be the exception to the rule, right? There were plenty of exceptions to certain topics, and those exceptions were just treated differently. Handled with care, so to speak. 

He sighed and flopped backwards onto his bed. His gaze were riveted to the long slabs of wood that made up the shed ceiling. “gaster said there was an exception to every rule. he said that they allowed the world to be interesting.” 

_ Yeah, and look what happened to him! _

“better than what happened later.” 

_ Oh save it! You would have enjoyed ripping Gaster’s face from his body and eating his dust. Don’t pretend that you’re not some kind of repulsive creature that really needs to kill himself already.  _

“i’m not.”

_ Yes. Yes, you are. You’re the worst! Not a single soul in that house cares about you, and everyone would be so happy to see your dust clump on the ground. Even I’d be happy, even if it means I wouldn’t exist anymore.  _

“yeah?”

_ Of course- _

“Of course not!

Addict sat up sharply, and squinted as the harsh afternoon sun pierced the darkness that the shed provided. Standing in front of the open door was the human in all of her annoying glory. Her hands were on her hips, eyes narrowed, and mouth agape as she stared directly at her brother.

“Don’t listen to him. This place wouldn’t be the same at all if you weren’t around.” She took a step forward, and let her hands drop to her sides. “So… Just don’t listen to him, okay? You’re someone we care about, Addict. Even if you don’t believe it, or this thing is spilling out all sots of lies for you to believe.” 

“you see him?” 

“Yeah.” She looked away for a moment. “I saw him for the first time last week. I can hear him now too. I don’t know why, but…” She shook her head and looked at him properly. “Well, it doesn’t matter. It’s just telling a bunch of lies.”

Lying? Paps didn’t take to lying. He always said it was a filthy habit, and equated it with the smoking that he usually did. 

Humans always lied. 

They did nothing but lie!

But she didn’t lie that much. She didn’t take, and take, and take, and take like the others. She was better than the other humans… Than that one fucking human. 

She shuffled over to him, and held out a small hand. “Are you hungry? I order some pizza. Let’s just forget about that sort of thinking, okay. You’re wanted.” 

He dug his distals into the wooden floor of the shed. It groaned under the force, and pain shot up his arms as some splinters dug against his bones. “how in the fuck do you know? you don’t know shit about me! don’t say shit you don’t mean, dollface. it’s the worst sort of joke.” 

_ Yeah, what he said!  _

Her eyebrows furrowed, and hurt flashed across her face. He savored that pain that he put there. It was like a drug, and now that he had a taste, he just wanted more. “you wanna play superhero, go do it with the cannibals or the other freakshows panting after you. i don’t need your pity.” 

She swallowed thickly. “I’m… I’m not trying to give you pity, Addict. I’ve been right where you are, and I hated myself so much I thought that it would be better to just not exist. I know that isn’t true at all, though. There’s always a reason for you to exist, and there’s always a person that’s going to want you around. Even if you don’t think so.”

“you still know jack shit about me.”

“True,” she said. “Maybe we could get to know each other properly then. Would you like that?” 

_ No! She won’t like the real you. _

“Shut up, you!” 

For the first time since Papyrus was born, he was utterly speechless. If Addict was in the right frame of mind, he might have gone ahead and recorded such a monumental event. He watched his brother’s face morph from shock, to anger, and then downright euphoria as he stared at the human. 

_ I like this human.  _

“yeah?” 

_ Yes!  _

Papyrus had never been the type to like humans. He said that he licked the way that the human’s face was splattered against a rock face, the way their eyes would bulge from his fingertips when Addict would rip them out, or watching their soul try to glow from under his crushing grip… 

That didn’t mean he liked the human though.

He looked from Papyrus’ s grinning face, and over to the human that was still hovering over them both with that look of concern on her face. His grip on the floorboards loosened, and slowly he reached out for the human’s hand with his much bigger one. She helped pull him up, and gave him a grin he felt like he wanted to hide from anyone else’s view. 

“Pizza time?” 

He shrugged. “sure. pizza time. whatever.” 

She rolled her eyes, and led him out of the shed and into the sunny backyard. The plants were all a dark brown and fading away under fall’s gentle embrace. Soon snow would be coating the ground, and not a soul would be able to navigate the backyard properly. He could probably build a few traps out here if he really wanted to. Nice and solid ones that could hook this stubborn human, and not leave a single trace behind. Even the cannibals wouldn’t be able to sniff her out if he made sure to cover up her scent right after. 

He could probably leave a letter, and they would all be convinced that she left for good this time. Maybe even blame Sans for it again. Afterall, he was the one who fucked up last time, might as well let him be the star once more. 

Addict would need to keep her in a safe and comfortable place, though. He knew she liked video games, and would probably be pissed if she had to start over on the harder ones. Sending off her video game consoles to her new home would help the alibi too. Maybe a few other small trinkets and books to help their nest feel like home. 

He glanced over to his brother, and was happy that he didn’t bother saying a word about his plans. He had to wonder if the skull was also infatuated with the human. That wasn’t the best turn of things, but it was probably better than hearing about how he should rip her throat out and paint the walls in her blood all the time. 

“Addict, you okay?” 

He was torn from his thoughts, and scrambled to focus on the human as she stared at him. “... i’ll live.” 

Her lips pursed at his words. “A pun? Seriously? That’s the worst, Addict.” 

He smirked and shrugged. “so? not the death of ya. good joke never killed anybody.” 

“Two at once?” She shook her head and gave a dramatic sigh that would put Edge to shame. “You’re a real disgrace.” 

He cackled at her words. “oh, you got no idea, dollface. you got no idea.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore Level: Low 
> 
> Mentions of blood

The place was a hole in the wall that no one had really gone to since the warehouse had burned down in a fire. They said a few Monsters died, and thanks to humans not understanding a thing about Monsters, everyone was convinced the place was filled with ghosts waiting to drag them to the many forms of afterlife they had conjured up. 

Hunks of twisted metal cast long shadows down the concrete floors, the windows were boarded up with bits of molding wood, and boxes that were burnt or almost ash lay haphazardly all over the old room. Addict leaned back against a metal wall, and his eye light took in the large space with a well practiced eye. 

“what do ya think, paps? good enough for our mate?” 

_ No! It’s horrible and ugly. No self respecting person would want to live here. They especially wouldn’t want to live with you of all people!  _

He rolled his eye lights, and decided to ignore the spite and vitriol that came from the floating skull. He didn’t really care about his brother’s opinion on this particular topic. Of course the place wasn’t perfect. (Only his arms were the perfect place for her, obviously.) However, it would due until he could hold the little human again, and make her his for the rest of her natural life. For now, he could clear out some of the boxes, and board up more of the broken windows on the western side of the old warehouse so she wouldn’t catch the flu. He could slap some chalk paint on a wall to give his human something to do, and even paint the stars on the metal beams that somehow hadn’t fallen in or burned out during the fire. 

It would be a nice little nest far away from anyone that could hurt his human. 

A safe haven just for them.

Not a single person came to this warehouse anymore, so it wouldn’t be a place other humans would poke around. And if there was… Well, nothing a nice slice to the neck couldn’t solve. The real problem would be keeping out nosey Monsters who could sense their soul signatures. He could dim his own to the point everyone would think he was just a poor bastard that got dusted. His human on the other hand… Well, there were a few things he was working on when it came to that. Most of it involved drugs he had cooked up in a lab on the other side of town. There was also a thorough escape plan for just in case reasons. Plus, there was always his favorite option too. 

Violence. 

It had been well over a year since he had devoured someone’s dust. He wouldn’t mind doing it now, especially if it was someone that had trespassed on his haven and tried to touch his most precious possession. 

That couldn’t possibly be forgiven in this lifetime or the next hundred thousand of them. 

_ This is why you’re so lonely, you know. You’re going to kill that bitch before you can even do what you want with her. _

His sockets narrowed. “could just add you to the kill count too.” 

_ Been there, done that, and got the t-shirt. Go see the girl, already.  _

Oh, that was something he didn’t have to argue about. 

He stuck his hands in the pockets of his threadbare jacket, and pushed himself off the wall. He whistled some high pitched tune the kid had taught him resets ago as he made his way through a portal. He stared straight ahead, and ignored the unblinking eyes that stared at him until he meandered out of the portal, and landed right outside a bedroom window. He stared past the water slick glass, and grinned when he saw his human. 

She was soaking in the bathtub full of peach tinted bubbles with a book in her hand. The book itself was one of those gaming manuals she loved so much, and whatever it was about seemed to make her smile. Her eyes were just a hint dilated, her shoulders were relaxed, and he could even hear her humming through the thick glass that separated them. He was glad that she was happy, but he was even more relieved that Blackberry hadn’t jumped in the bathroom with her to wash her back and hair. 

It was a habit that had started a month ago, and it was one that left the other rivals in the house irritated, not just himself. Sometimes Axe would make it a point to trash Blackberry’s room during his mate’s bathtime, or his brother would get some of the paperwork ‘wrong’ as a distraction. Other times, and this was a far more direct approach, he would lock Blackberry in a closet and continue on his way. 

Ripping him limb from limb was going to be the next option if this breach of territory continued. 

She shifted in the bath, and his gaze lingered on her soft skin and the curves of her body. They warmed his bones, and he could feel his soul oozing with arousal. Almost unbidden, he could feel his cock slithering in his shorts, just begging to be touched. 

_ Creep. Why doesn’t this surprise me? _

He ignored his brother as he shoved a hand in his shorts, and curled his fingers around the long tentacle. He was outside where anyone could see him, so close she could hear him if he so much as moaned, and would probably smell his cum if he let his load splatter all over the window. Yet he couldn’t help it as he let his hand move up and down his shaft like the pathetic pervert that he was.    
  


Addict gave a gusty sigh and fell through another portal that led straight into a sea of darkness. He snapped his fingers, and a violet flame wavered on his thumb. He didn’t need a light to see in the inky darkness, years of living Underground with a broken core had been useful in that regard, but he DID need it for the vials sitting on a rotting desk to activate. Each one glowed a bright violet, and the contents inside shook and shuddered as he moved closer to them. He plucked one off the metal stand, and held it closer to the flame. 

“well would ya look at that?” 

The serum had finally matured. A month of looking for materials, boiling things in noxious gas, and having glass explode in his eye sockets had finally come to fruition. He stored the vials in his jacket, and extinguished the flame on his thumb, plunging himself back into the cover of the heavy darkness that surrounded him. 

_ Do you really think your pseudo science will work on her? _

“science is science, paps.” He sat down on a soft surface that smelled heavily of mold, and soaked something warm and wet into his thick sweatpants. “you don’t gotta have faith in me, but i know this’ll work. we’ll give her the cutest kids she’ll ever see.”

_ You mean unless they die in her guts, or you kill her, or someone finds out that you’re a disgusting creep planning on kidnapping someone? _

“heh. yeah.” 

_ I am so glad I’m reminded about how stupid you are. You dream far too much for your own good, and you’ll end up getting us both killed for good. Didn’t you hear your stupid past self? Resets are heavily regulated or something.  _

“would you really complain about dying?” 

_ Yes! Some of us have things we want to do. Things we couldn’t do because YOU took our life from us! _

Addict shuddered and hid his chiseled grin into his jacket. “i did, didn’t i?”

_ YES. You’ll take her life too, you know. It’s just the way you’re made, Sans. You ruin everything, and then you make things even worse because you don’t know how to just jump off the nearest bridge.  _

Addict shut his sockets, and did his best to ignore his brother’s ranting. Inside his mind’s eye he could see her grinning while reading one of her manuals. Swaying a bit while she helped Blackberry clean up the messes they made in the kitchen. That damn smile that made him want to hide her in his ribs and never let her out to see the sun or moon in the clear sky…

Even if it killed him, even if it made his life worse, even if he became a fucking demon…

He was going to keep her forever. 

* * *

Blackberry woke up with a shaking hand over his open mouth. His soul cast a white light against the dark walls, and lit up every dark corner like a military searchlight. He pressed a hand behind him, before pushing himself up. The blankets fell around his waist, and that light only managed to get so much brighter in the tiny room.

“The hell is wrong with me?”

He hadn’t gotten nightmares since he was a baby bones. Unwanted memories of clinging to a baby Paps while he sobbed danced in his skull like a taunting fiend. He shook the memories out like stagnant pond water, before pushing his leg over the side of the bed. He stumbled to the bedroom door, and pushed it open with his elbow, his hand busy trying to knock the sleep out of his sockets. 

When he blinked again, he found himself standing in the living room. The door was shut, the curtains drawn, and the windows firmly locked. Not a soul had rolled out of bed yet, nor did the alarms go off either. 

Everything was as it should be…

One could even say it was peaceful.

“Then why…?”   


He sighed and shuffled on to the kitchen. His fingers grappled around the wall for a moment or two, before he finally found the light and switched it on. His bones rattled when he saw the mess in the sink, and he made a mental note to interrogate the ridiculous people he lived with. He let out a sig and fridge was opened with a burst of magic, before he pushed things aside and rummaged under a few others. He was looking for a tall vial full of a bright green liquid meant to help him sleep. Medication was weak for a Monster like him, but he wasn’t able to just push himself through the nightmares tonight… 

It was just too much. 

He growled when he came up empty handed, and began looking again, this time making a mental note of everything he found.  Milk, eggs, a carton of those chicken flavored crackers, and a bag of congealed something or another….

No vial.

He slammed the door shut, and went to look through the freezer next. Every so often the fridge went out, and the sleeping aide would need to be shoved in the freezer so it wouldn’t go bad. And yet it was behind the stacks of ice cube trays or the ten flavors of ice cream they kept around. 

He grit his sharp fangs, just to pause when he remembered that his puppy had a fridge of her own. If the fridge went out while she was putting anything away, then she might have taken it to her personal fridge. She was thoughtful like that, and she was a good pup to boot. If the vial was anywhere it would be with her….

Speaking of which, it was odd that her scent wasn’t caked around on either floor of the house. It looks like she likely locked herself in the bedroom again. She did that a lot, but it had been so long since she did it for hours on end. 

He smoothed a hand over his skull, and hoped he looked less like the skulking things that plagued her nightmares as he went to the basement door and gave a soft knock. “Puppy, are you in there?” 

Silence answered him. 

He knocked once more, and his sockets narrowed when she didn’t answer. Slowly he leaned forward and listened closely. He could hear the fan running, the soft hum of the television, and the fridge making that obnoxious gurgling noise. No hint of his human being awake, or even being in the room. 

Blackberry knocked a final time, his magic curling in his bones as his thoughts ran a million miles an hour. If she wasn’t in her room at well past three AM, did that mean she had found comfort in one of the others? Did she have a nightmare and didn’t think he would help her with it? Damn, he knew he should have fallen asleep with his bedroom door opened instead of locked- 

**_Crash_ **

His eye sockets flew open, and a barrage of fire magic speared itself through the door before he could get his mind and soul back under control. The door burst into smithereens, and the burnt chunks flew all over the polished wood floor. His eye light searched the bedroom, and the worry in his bone only grew when he saw that the blankets were torn and the fridge was tipped over. He could smell cherries, blood, and something toxic in the air that made his stomach churn at the mere thought of it. 

He buried his face in his bandana, and slowly moved closer and closer to the pile of soft pillows and blankets that were in a lump on the bed. “Puppy? Puppy we need to get out of here.”

He pressed a hand against the top part, just for him to sink into the softness and fall on the mattress. 

Nothing…

Nothing…

Nothing…

“Sans!”  His voice cracked and went back to that ear splitting volume he always used. “SANS, SHE’S NOT HERE!”

There were thumps from above, and bedroom doors ripping open. He could hear his counterparts all grumbling and muttering to themselves, but he couldn’t bring himself to find any empathy for their tired states within his own exhausted soul. The beautiful life of his life was missing, and he was going to do everything he could to find her. 

* * *

 

Your limbs felt like lead, and your mouth tasted like the dryest sandpaper that money could possibly buy. There was something about the feeling that was familiar, but you couldn’t but a word on it. Actually, you couldn’t put a word on much of anything at this point and time. Your brain was too foggy to think beyond the most basic and primal feelings that a human could possibly have. 

_ Tired.  _

_ Hungry. _

_ Hurt. _

Yes, those are things you were feeling right now. Your lower back was killing you, and there was pain pulsing behind your eyes. Your stomach growled and the liquids bubbled as they tried to devour your stomach lining. And… So tired. How in the hell did you get so exhausted? 

Your numb fingers bent and flexed and very slowly you could feel the tell tale feeling of needles jabbing against your fingertips as the blood began to flow through your hand once again. Slowly that feeling slipped up your arm, to your shoulder, and all the way up to your face. Your thoughts began to clear as well, but the pounding behind your eyes got so bad you could feel tears gathering at the corners of your eyes. 

“H-hello? Is anyone here?”   


**Clack**

**Clack**

**_Thunk_ **

You opened your eyes, and relief filled your soul when you saw Addict staring down at you with his signature blank expression. His clothes were off, and there was a twisted bit of wood sitting next to him. He reached out with a blackened hand, and pressed it against the side of your face. 

“how ya feel?” 

“F-fine.” You leaned into his touch. “Where are we?” 

He’s silent as a thumb pet under your right eye. “... not important.” 

“... Where’s your brother?” 

“he’s coming.” 

“...”

“...”

He sighed and removed his hand, before grabbing the wood. You watched as he took a knife out of his ribs, and began hacking away at the wood with uneven strokes. It was clear he knew nothing about wood work, but that was hardly important right now. You pressed a hand against the cold concrete and pushed yourself up. Your vision blurred for a moment, before it evened out and you could see Addict clearly once more. 

You pat your hands down your shirt and shorts, and frowned when you didn’t feel the tell tale outline of your cell phone. “Hey, do you have your phone? We should call someone so we can-”

_ Those idiots aren’t coming for you!  _

Your eyes widened as the talking skull materialized above Addict’s head with a grin that made your skin crawl. “S-shut up! No one’s listening to you!”

_ My brother is a nobody, but he’s going to be the one listening today! Sans, put her back on her back and fill her mouth with something. I don’t want to hear her talk anymore! _

Before a retort could leave your lips, Addict grabbed you by the wrists, and with little effort flipped you onto your back. Your ears rung, and tears burned your eyes when your head connected with the concrete again. Addict didn’t seem to notice or care as he shuffled over your body and a cobalt blue tentacle slithered from his pelvis and into your mouth. It tasted foul and made you gag, but the sound was completely hidden by his own groan that was loud and deep. 

_ Yes, that’s it brother. How long has it been since anyone bothered to service you like this? Not even that drunk bitch at Grillby’s wanted to touch you, did she?  _

Addict let out a growl, and the tentacle in your mouth swell and grew against your lips. You weakly pushed at his hips, but it was like trying to push down a steel wall with your bare hands. Your limbs fell to your sides and you could feel blood ooze down your fingers as Addict continued to use you like his personal fuck toy. 

With a cry of your name that made it feel like a curse, you felt the tentacle twitch before your mouth was flooded with something thick and sticky. Without warning Addict’s fingers pinched your nose, and you gagged on the lemon peel tasting substance as it was forced down your throat in an effort not to drown. 

“that’s it. that’s it, love o’ mine. swallow all my cum.” 

Your stomach burned as it took the foreign substance, and you felt so full and ill all at the same time. You wanted to punch the skull as it laughed and laughed while Addict pulled out of your mouth with a lewd shlick sound. 

“I hate you.” 

“no ya don’t.” He dragged his nasal cavity against your neck, and you had the distinct feeling he was smelling you. “ya love me. love me so much.” 

_ Enough of your sappiness, Sans! Get to the good part. I want to see her cumming already!  _

“heh, you got it.” 

You shook your head wildly as a hand slid down your shirt, along your exposed stomach, and slipped into your shorts. Two fingers press against your clit, and you bite your lip as hard as you can as he rolls and pinches the bundle of nerves like his own personal plaything. 

You ignored the harsh taste of metal on your tongue, the intense stare that was drilled into your face, and the chanting of ‘more’ from that damn skull.

You were going to vomit. 

Addict leaned down once more, and pressed his teeth against your jaw in slow and nimble kisses that could have been considered loving or gentle if this situation was completely different. “relax love o’ mine. relax. i got ya. does it hurt? need me to slow down for ya?”

At your sharp nod you were surprised that he did so. The harsh swirls had slowed down into a deep yet careful movement that would have felt comfortable if you had agreed to any of this in the first place…

“there ya go, love o’ mine.” He nipped your collar bone, and you did your best to swallow down a soft moan. “getting close? that’s okay. we got all the time in the world.” 

_ Stop!  _

Addict’s fingers stopped, and you felt that spring in your stomach weep. “ya can bark less orders, ya know.” 

_ And you can flip her on her stomach and fuck her.  _

You toes curled, and your fingers scrambled around Addict’s. His distals sank into the cheap fabric of your shorts, and even tore them as he flipped you from your back and onto your stomach. When he pulled his fingers away, he tore the denim with him, and you could feel the cold air of the room caress your ass and wet cunt. You could hear the shift of cloth, before those cold bones caressed your ass. 

“look at that. not a single mark on ya.”

Your spine stiffened when he licked your left ass cheek. “A-Addict, please don’t do this. I like you a lot, and don’t want to- Ah!”

Pain burst through your nerves and set your brain on fire. You curled your fingers, and let your face rest against the concrete. You didn’t dare move your bottom half though, not with Addict biting your ass. The tender flesh was between his sharp teeth, and you were positive that you were bleeding everywhere. 

“mine.” His voice was clear as a bell, and held a passion you had craved since you were a teenager still watching Disney films when your friends weren’t looking. Love, passion, and tenderness that didn’t belong in this situation at all. “mine. mine. mine.” 

This was… It was so unfair.

_ Get on with it, Sans! She’ll dry up before you bother to fuck her! _

“fine. i hear ya, i hear ya.” 

He released your skin, and you could see his shadow loom over you, before you felt the caress of his tentacle cock against your lips. He pressed inside of you, and your walls stung as they fought to accommodate the ridiculous girth of it all. Wasn’t he smaller when he was in your mouth? It shouldn’t surprise you that he could make himself become even bigger, and yet somehow you were. 

With a sob you found yourself adjusting to his size, and before long he was pulling back his hips, before slamming himself back inside you. He leaned over your spine, and a long tongue lapped at your tears. You could hear him panting like a dog in heat, and his fingers bit into your hips as he dragged your hips into his own as he fucked you. 

He kept up that steady pace until the skull demanded he move faster. Pelvic bones slammed into the mark he had made with his bite, and a shrill scream crawled its way out of of your throat. The pain melted with the pleasure, and you could feel your legs widen a bit so he could hit deeper inside of you.

“that’s right.” He moaned. “scream for me. let everyone hear how i make ya feel.” 

You squeezed your eyes shut, and tried to suck in air as he fucked you into the floor. Your tits pressed against the concrete, and you could feel your thighs tremble and shake as you got closer and closer to your once denied orgasm. In and out, in and out, faster and faster he went inside of you. Your mouth opened, and a soft call of his name escape from you as you felt your walls clamp down on his cock. 

“shit!’ His fingers tightened, and you could feel the delicate skin there bruise and bleed as he tried to grapple onto you better. “want me that badly, love o’ mine? want my brood that much?”

Wait, what?

You tried to push yourself up, just to feel fingers twirl in your hair and yank you up and backwards. With a yelp your back hit against a heaving ribcage, and you found yourself staring up at Addict. His eye light was so wide that the Christmas colors took over the darkness in his skull, his mouth was ripped open, and he was drooling as he stared down at you. 

Your tits bounced in this position, but one of Addict’s large hand grabbed one of them and squeezed hard enough for the flesh to peek out between his long fingers. “these’ll be filled with milk. you’ll look cute as hell feedin’ our brood.” 

“But I don’t-”

_ No one cares about what you want, human! He’s going to cum, and you’ll finally be useful. _

Addict nuzzled into your neck, and you could feel his cock grow even more. Your arched your spine, as if that could get away from the pain and pleasure that shot through your body like cherry bombs. 

_ You’ll be a fucking breeding sow. Only thing you’re good for is taking a few dicks and getting pumped full of cum. Now cum again, human. Cum on his cock. Cum right now! _

You screamed. 

You didn’t know if it was out of anger, because you felt Addict’s cock get stuck inside you, or if it was thanks to the orgasm that turned your vision white. 

But you screamed.

You screamed as you felt that thick cum spurt inside of you, when you felt Addict lick away your tears, and when he carefully laid down with you in his arms and his cock still throbbing in your abused cunt. 

You screamed when that skull told you how beautiful you look with cum glowing against your skin. As he licked up what little of the thick cobalt substance that had dribbled down your thighs and onto the floor. 

You screamed all the louder when you felt your soul sing. 

Addict tilted his head, and his grin became manic. With a yank your soul was ripped out of you, and your screaming died as you stared at the beautiful Cyan floating in front of you. Addict snickered, and pulled out his own white soul and allowed the two to mesh together. Blue bled onto white, and they seemed to glow all the brighter as the colors swirled into a dizzying rainbow that dripped onto the concrete, just to become smoke that faded away. 

“would ya look at that.” Addict’s voice was quiet, as if in awe at the display. “never thought i’d see this.”

_ You don’t deserve to have soul sex, idiot. That’s reserved for people that actually love each other. You STOLE her.  _

Addict seemed to ignore his brother as he took your hand and carefully squeezed it, as if any harder and that would shatter the souls dancing above your heads. “What’s soul sex?”

“an ancient dance,” he said. “most ancient dance that the old angels ever made. bonds people together, and can fill you up to the brim. makes monsters strong, and balances a human’s magical insides. perfection in the making.” 

_ Perfection if it doesn’t kill you. _

“it won’t.” 

His words were confident as his soul shivered and slipped against yours. That confidence lit a fire along your spine, and you felt that fire ignite in your soul as well. Addict groaned, and you felt his cock tremble inside of you, and his grip on you tighten. He pressed his face into your neck, and lightly bit at the soft skin. This only helped fuel the fire that was growing and burning. 

You noticed the more aroused you got, the more liquid plopped onto the ground and went up in smoke. You almost would have thought it was a cute sort of thing seeing your own soul get aroused and want more. 

This was...

You gasped as Addict rolled over so you were sitting on top of him. The grin on his face broke you out of your thoughts faster than the movement did. “better view.”

_ She’s going to run away and leave you here to rot! You’re being so stupid right now! _

“shut up. she’ll tear herself in half if she tried to hop off my fucking knot.” 

You stared at the swirling souls that continue leaking that glowing substance. When some hit your shoulder a jolt of pleasure went down your spine, and you let out a soft as you seemed to absorb it. You could feel yourself, Addict, and something so deep and primal that it had no name and could only be described by a myriad of emotions that rocked you to the very core. 

Addict watched your reaction with a grin, before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. It was all teeth, and tongues, and blood mixing with saliva and running down your chin and plopping on your chest. It was fingers tangling in his bones, and his cock throbbing in your cunt as that damn knot began to go down and you felt less full than you had for the last twenty minutes or so. 

When he pulled away it was when your lungs burned and your grip on him has tightened to uncomfortable and unsettling levels. “I…”

“it’s okay.” He kissed your temple, and moved some of your hair out of your face with fingers that were gentle and loving. “i know what you’re feeling. best thing about soul sex. never gotta guess a thing that your partner’s thinking or feeling.”

“Then you know how much I hate you.” Your nails dug into his ribs, just to chip away and the skin to bleed. The shock of pain helped ground you, helped you ignore the pleasure swirling in your soul. “You really are the worst. I want you to know that.”

Addict just hummed and nibbled at your neck. You could feel his soul pulse, before it pressed harder against your own. More of that liquid splattered all over the floor and along your shoulder, but it was so much thicker than before. You could feel your skin warm where it touched, and your heart was fluttering like a small bird against your ribcage. Your tits heaved, and you couldn’t help but wriggle around in Addict’s lap as a fire was lit deep inside you once more. 

He reached up to cup your face, and his hips jerked up to thrust inside of you. “see. i knew you needed me.” 

“I…”

_ It’s not enough you got to fuck her and soul fuck her? You have to fill her up again? Well, now I know why you have that utterly ridiculous nickname, brother. Lay her on her side and fuck her.  _

The air was knocked out of your lungs as Addict grabbed you and pulled you off his cock. Your stomach churned as you watched thick globs of cum splatter on his thighs, before he twisted you around so your spine was pressed against his cut and burnt ribs. He kissed your jaw, and lifted a leg into the air. His cock made slow progress as he pushed himself back inside you, as if this was his first time entering you, and he hadn’t been bottomed out inside you for so very long now.

“there we go,” he said. “doing so good.”

Finally his hip bones were flush against your ass, and his cock was as deep as your body was going to allow him to get. He nipped your ear, before pulling back an inch or two, and slamming himself back inside of you. When he did, you couldn’t help but notice a flare up in your soul that caused you to moan. With each thrust he made, your soul seemed to press and rub against his own in lust filled excitement or need. 

A shaky hand reached back to caress along the deep lines and cuts in his skull. Blood oozed into the dark void, but it only pulled a deep growl from the pit of his chest, before sharp teeth sank into your shoulder. 

This pulled a scream from you, and some tiny part of you that had remained sane throughout all of this was pretty damn positive that anyone outside the building should have heard the noise. The less sane part pressed your hips backwards, tried to keep up with Addict’s pace, and whined his name like a melody that was composed by a musician fueled by a drug overdose, little sleep, and caffeine. 

_ Faster, Sans! She’s nowhere near cumming with that pathetic pace! Don’t you want to breed her up? Then go faster!  _

The skeleton  growled, before rolling her over on her stomach, and mounting her like a dog. His bite remained true, and his grip on your thighs opened up the scars that were only just beginning to dry and heal. His cock pistoned in and out of you, and his pelvis scrapped against your ass. You had been in this position earlier, but there was something different about it… Primal even. 

Your toes curled as his bite deepened, and he forced your head against the cold concrete. He then pulled your hips up higher, and plowed himself deeper and deeper inside of you. A blood soaked hand dragged itself down the curve of your stomach, and began furiously rubbing and swirling around your clit. Your tried to move in time with his thrusts, but this only earned you a growl and a harsh smack against the meat of your ass from a large and  bony hand. 

“Ah!” The stinging intensified with every brush of his bones against the pulsing mark. “It hurts!”

_ Good! I bet you’re just a little pain slut anyway. _

You opened your mouth to protest, but the only thing you released was a wail as you felt Addict’s soul press against your own and glide inside of it. There was no pain, only pleasure as it grew and expanded just like his knot was currently doing. Finally you felt his knot stick itself inside of you, and his fingers suddenly moved counter clockwise as he fought to bring you to orgasm. 

Those razor sharp teeth slid out of your skin, and you felt his words rumble in your ear and tremble down your spine. “you’re so close, love o’ mine. can feel ya tightening around me. ya wanna cum for me? wanna get bred like a good little mate? course ya do.  **now cum** .”

Cum you did.

Your walls clamped down on him the best they could, and your shoulders all the way down to your toes shook. More of that thick liquid splattered all over the place, and you were positive some it got in your hair, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Not when you felt so much euphoria spinning through your soul and lacing into every vein your body had to offer. 

When your body finally calmed down you swore you could feel your heart pounding in your throat. You couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk, couldn’t even move as Addict plucked your souls from the air and began to nuzzle them. 

“hey, ya know what? think i hear ‘em.”

_ Oh, don’t be so hopeful idiot. You didn’t give her a child.  _

Your eyes widened as he held the glowing souls up to your face. They were pulsing now, and their glow was dimmer and subdued. It almost looked like some kind of glow worm instead of two hearts. 

“see this, love o’ mine?” He pressed the souls to your lips, and the bits of flesh went numb under their pressure. “fucking you like this really did it. we’re gonna have a family all our own.” He pressed his teeth to the souls. “you and me together forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter done for my commissioner! Honestly, Addict would probably be a good dad... If he wasn't being crazy.
> 
> Know what is crazy? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


	3. Finale During the Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore Level: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long. I moved, had depression, and then got writer's block because I never stopped to think how Addict would be as a daddy. Well, this finally answers the question!

Addict watched quietly as his mate remained still in the nest. Her hair was a tangled mess, soft skin was blossoming in an array of bruises, and her stomach was swollen. The sight made him purr as he knelt down and nuzzled at his human’s cheek with rough cheek bones. 

“look at ya. perfect.” 

The human didn’t stir, not that he expected her too. No, she needed all the rest that she could get. With that little one in her belly, their times of sleep and rest was about to be dusted. Hell, it was already hard for her to sleep as it was. More often than not he would listen to her toss back and forth, kicking blankets and clothes away in a fight against her nightmares or the baby pressing down against her liver. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling away and standing properly. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and leaned backwards. Without a word, he was tossed into the void and spat out on a burnt lawn. There was a shell of a house standing there, and not a soul was around to mourn this catastrophe. 

“and to think that jackass was being all braggy about this too. heh, looks like i was right after all.” He spat on the grass, and it floated like ash on the wind. “anyway. i didn’t come here to upset a few bonely ghosts. just figured i’d do some bragging.” 

Heh, he could almost hear the screeching from that joke. 

“my angel’s alright. the night terrors only come during storms, ain’t that a miracle? she says its the flashing lights and loud noises that does it.” He shrugged at such a simple explanation. “she’s rounder than the moon now. baby’ll pop outta her any time now. gonna give them a good name. strong one. none of ya’ll will ever hear it. i’ll make sure of that. let’s see, what else…”

Oh, there was just so much to talk about. Everything from the new leadership in Ebbot that allowed same species marriages, the fact that the side of town Addict lived in was now abandoned, and the cute lullabies that his human hummed while she pet her stomach…

Yeah, that was probably the best thing to happen out of all of the little changes. He’d caught her doing it some time three months into her pregnancy, and now it was a frequent thing. She didn’t give him a side eye when he’d lay next to her during these times, either. Instead she would sing a little more loudly, and transfer those soft and loving pets from their child straight to him. He loved his kid, and would do anything for them, but he wanted a little love from his favorite angel too. 

He grinned and spat on the ground again. “so, that’s what’s been happening here. how about you all? enjoying the underground? is it still hell?”

 

Oh, a pinprick of energy managed to slip through. It tasted so much like sulfur his tongue was almost on fire. The only one who would be so filthy had to be Red, that over powered idiot. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off the property. He was careful not to acivate a portal until he was on the sidewalk. 

No use letting his worst enemies slip away….

 

* * *

 

The baby was a summer baby. She was born small, wrinkly,  and screaming for all the world to hear. Addict wasn’t sure why, but she was born during the midnight hour when the full moon was at its highest and the stars danced like pieces of silver crashed upon an inky unsacred ground. Humans had a word for this spectacular time. The witching hour. A single moment when all magic was heightened, and when anything could happen so long as you truly believed. 

His large hand gently caressed the tiny head, his fingers barely missing the small nubs that threatened to be horns one day. Likely a parting gift from her grandfather, the horrid old bastard. Well, even if he despised where they happened to come from, he wasn’t going to despise his baby over it. They would be wonderful on her, and he would show her how to care for them the best he knew how. 

His leg bounced as he rocked the baby. Next to him his angel was dead asleep, her breaths so slow he was sure she was finally in a nice and deep sleep after hours upon hours of hard work bringing their baby into this world. 

“still need to name ya,” he said. “can’t keep calling ya the baby now, can i?” 

Well, he very well could, but it didn’t have a good ring to it. 

No, she needed a good and strong name. It was a skeleton tradition to have one that would align to what their family history was etched out as. Addict had long since lost his family book, and Paps…

He quickly shook his head, not wanting to summon his brother’s attention. 

Not yet. 

Not when something so good was happening. 

He kissed the baby’s head and began to hum. His song wasn’t as smooth as his angel’s and he was sure that it made the baby’s soft skin prickle in self defense, but he wanted to show her love. Not the type of love that she would need later, and he would teach her how to collect it, but a nice and soft kind for when she found a suitable mate. 

Addict had read somewhere or another that kids had to be taught everything. He wasn’t too sure about that, being born an adult straight out the gate. However, he knew that humans were a rather teachable bunch. He had taught his human to love him rather quickly, and he taught other humans to stay away from their nest. The baby was only partly human, but she was likely just as teachable as her mother. 

Besides, she had him for a father too. 

There had to be a sly bone in her somewhere. 

“i’ll teach ya good, lil one. ain’t a soul that will ever hurt us again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the baby real and Reader alive? I think that's up to you to decide. Personally, I like the idea that both are possibilities that exist simultaneously. 
> 
> Know what doesn't exist simultaneously? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a lovely friend! I have never had someone commission a story attached to one of my long fics before, so this was so much fun! I really hope that you all had as much as I did!
> 
> Know what doesn't have fun? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
